


The Christmas Spirit

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy doesn't like Christmas...and Percival has to find out why.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #12 - Bah Humbug

“What is that?” Eggsy asks as soon as Percival opens his door.

“It is a Christmas wreath. They sell them all over town.” Percival kisses Eggsy’s cheek and lets him into his tiny home. 

“I know what it is, I just…why is it on your door?”

“Because it is the holiday season. I’ve always liked wreaths. They are beautiful in their simplicity, and give an elegant air to any home.”

“Oh. I just…” Eggsy blinks comically and Percival has to kiss him again. “Didn’t see you as the wreath type. Or the Christmas decoration type in general.” Eggsy blinks again at the tree in the living room. “You just got home eight hours ago!”

“I did…I had the tree delivered this morning. I love decorating the tree…it is a very exact science. Most people don’t understand that.” Percival studies the tree and moves an ornament from one side to the other. “It relaxes me…I start planning the theme in October.”

“So what do you do with last year’s ornaments and all?”

“Donate them. What they charge for the nicer ornaments is a travesty…so I make sure they’re made available to someone at a much lower price.” Percival taps at a bell and smiles. “I must admit that I had you in mind when I prepared this year?”

“Me?”

“Yes. I tend to assign colors to people I care about. You are green and gold, hence the tree this year.” Percival smiles proudly and prepares for the onslaught of sweet compliments Eggsy is so good at giving. Instead he gets a boyfriend who gives the tree a passing glance and heads for the kitchen.

“You’re so sappy sometimes, Percy. I love it. I smell Chinese…fucking starving.”

Percival frowns and follows him to the kitchen. “Well, please help yourself.”

Eggsy turns and looks at him. “You all right?”

“I am fine.” Percival gets plates and glasses of water. He waits for Eggsy to fill his plate before choosing his own food. “How were things in my absence? Did you see your sister?”

“Yes. They did the cutest play at her school, she was a cow. I about died.” Eggsy eagerly digs his phone out and shows Percival the video.

“Do you have any special traditions with your family for the holiday?” Percival asks tentatively. Eggsy’s mother is aware of their relationship but hasn’t made many overtures to get to know him better. Percival doesn’t wish to push himself where he isn’t wanted; he has enough problems just letting his guard down with Eggsy.

“Nope. Daisy gets her presents Christmas morning and that’s about it.” Eggsy slurps a lo mein noodle.

“I’m sure you wish to decorate the tree with her…I’ve heard that is enjoyable with children.” Percival shudders at the thought of tiny hands interfering with his well-sculpted tree. “Just let me know when so I don’t interfere with your plans.”

“Already done. She and Mum did it earlier this week.” 

“Oh. I see.” Percival tilts his head and studies his boyfriend. He’s not a quick read when it comes to human emotions, but something isn’t right. “Did I offend you by asking?”

“No, bruv, although I wish you’d realize that I don’t wanna keep you separate from them. You’re all important to me.”

“I appreciate that.” 

Eggsy puts down his chopsticks. “Know what I’D appreciate right now?” He stands and reaches for Percival’s hand.

“You said you were starving,” Percival protests, but he allows Eggsy to help him up.

“I am…but for something else entirely.” Eggsy winks and backs out of the room, pulling Percival along with him.

“I need your opinion,” Eggsy almost whines, tugging at Percival’s arm.

It’s a week after their discussion about Christmas and Eggsy is currently leading Percival through shop after shop. “Eggsy, you know Arthur’s likes and dislikes by now. Merlin as well. I don’t think you need me to help you pick out a gift.”

“Hate shopping, always have. Especially at Christmas.” Eggsy pokes at a pair of socks.

“Shopping is not on the list of things I enjoy,” Percival agrees. “Although at Christmas it’s quite different, isn’t it? The stores are decorated, lights are twinkling…and the eager little faces of children in the windows, pointing out what they want? I think it is rather adorable, actually.” Percival sucks in a breath. He rarely admits to such feelings, and he never does it in public.

“I think YOU are adorable.” Eggsy actually boops him on the nose with his gloved finger. “It’s all so fake…the decorations, the lights…and yeah. Nothing like looking in the windows at things you can never ever dream of getting. Raise a kid’s hopes and then let them crash to the ground. Bloody brilliant,” Eggsy says sarcastically. “There’s nothing here. Let’s go to the bookshop.”

“If you wish,” Percival says, giving Eggsy a troubled look.

Percival furrows his brow in conversation, holding the scissors just right and ever-so-gently pulling them across the ribbon. “Perfect,” he says with a victorious smile. He checks a name off his list and puts the box to the side. A knock on the door makes him look up in alarm, but then he remembers that Eggsy is currently on a brief reconnaissance mission to France. “Come in.”

“Percival, might I have a word?” Harry pokes his head in the door. “Oh, I beg your pardon. I know you wish to be undisturbed while wrapping gifts.”

“No, Arthur, it is fine. I am almost done here. I would wrap at home but I don’t want Eggsy walking in.” Percival looks at his last gift, a pair of socks with pugs on them. Not only do they bear a striking resemblance to JB, but they’re something Eggsy can use. Percival is a strong believer in useful gifts, although the set of Baby Groot Funko figurines Eggsy’d given him for his birthday are quite amusing to look at. “What do you wish to speak about?”

“It is regarding the mission in Cairo.”

“Do you mind if I continue wrapping as we talk? If my hands are occupied my mind works faster.”

“I understand.” Harry starts to say something else, then glances down at the socks. “Charming.”

“I think Eggsy will enjoy them.” Percival does a quick bit of math in his head before cutting the wrapping paper. “Although I am unsure about anything regarding the holidays when it comes to him. He is quite…indifferent, it seems, which surprises me. He’s normally so enthusiastic about celebrations and such. But we’ve only been dating six months, I suppose I have a lot to learn about him.” Percival pulls off tape. “Now…about Cairo…”

“That can wait.”

Percival looks up to see Harry frowning at him. “I’m sorry, Arthur, have I offended you by deviating from your reason for this visit?”

“Of course not, Percival. I…what do you know of Eggsy’s history?”

Percival stares at him for a moment. “Well, he lost his father when he was young…Lee Unwin was a Kingsman recruit. He grew up with his mother in rather poor circumstances, and then there was his monster of a stepfather.” Percival’s eyes narrow. If only he could shoot out the man’s internal organs one by one. But so many people feel the same way regarding Eggsy and his past that Arthur has a strict rule in place regarding infiltrating the prison holding Dean Baker…a rule that applies to Arthur himself, the agents, AND Merlin.

“But do you know WHEN he lost him?”

“He was six, I believe.”

“It was also right before Christmas. Week of, actually.”

Percival snips a ribbon and carefully lays down the scissors. “I did not know. Perhaps I should have taken the time to investigate his history a bit further,” he says tightly. He is furious with himself. He’s been trying so hard to learn to read emotions, to sympathize, to empathize. 

“Do not punish yourself, Percival.” Harry sighs. “Believe me, it does no good. I’ve been in therapy since V-Day, as you know, but it’s not just because of what happened to me in Kentucky. It’s also for the incredible amount of guilt I feel about Lee…and about Eggsy. I gave his family the medal, turned around, and walked away, never thinking for one second about how I’d ruined their Christmas, and every Christmas after that.”

“Thank you for the explanation, Arthur. Now, about the Cairo mission.”

“Mmm…love the way you welcome me home from missions.” Eggsy curls up next to Percival, kissing his chest before wrapping his arms around him.

It’s taken Percival months to not stiffen and shy away when Eggsy clings to him, and he’s glad he’s overcome that particular problem. Eggsy’s hair is soft against his cheek, and his warm breath blows over Percival’s nipple in a soothing wave. His hand gently trails up and down Eggsy’s slightly sweaty back. Sex after a mission is always rather energetic. “I love that I can welcome you home from a mission,” Percival says. “I was wondering when you’d like to exchange our gifts.”

“You got me presents?”

“Just one. Sedatives.”

“Funny,” Eggsy snorts, poking him in the side. “I have a few things for you…we could do it on Tuesday? I’m on leave til Thursday.”

“That sounds good. We could do it here, I could cook dinner…or if you wish we could get takeaway and stay the night at your flat.” Percival’s pushing into new territory here, but after days of thought and research he feels it’s a good idea. They always come to Percival’s house, since it has more room and is a bit homier than Eggsy’s flat. But Percival’s come to the conclusion that if Christmas is a traumatic time for Eggsy (no matter how much he might deny it), it would be good for him to have some control over it. Make decisions.

“You don’t wanna stay here?”

“I want whatever you want. The choice is yours.”

“Like it here.” Eggsy snuggles even closer, giving Percival’s nipple a lick before kissing it. “Plus you cooking? Hell yeah.”

“I knew you were only with me for my culinary talents.”

“Yep…got nothing to do with your brilliant mind, snarky sense of humor…or your other talents.” Eggsy squeezes Percival’s spent cock.

“Charming,” Percival drawls, but he kisses the top of Eggsy’s head.

“Hello, babe.” Eggsy gives Percival a thorough kiss when he opens the door. “Smells good in here.”

“Thank you. Dinner won’t be ready until half-six…I thought perhaps we could take care of gifts first.”

“Sure.” Eggsy shrugs. “Whatever.” He heads for the living room with his bag of gifts.  
“No, Eggsy…won’t you please join me in the kitchen?”

“Uh, okay.” Eggsy shrugs again and follows him. “Wow.” He stares at the kitchen in amazement. Two large wreaths sit in the middle of the table, decorated with candles and a bit of gold. A pile of gifts are placed in the center of one of the wreaths. “Should I…” Eggsy motions to the empty wreath and Percival nods. Eggsy empties his bag and sits down in his usual chair while Percival pours tea.

“I wish to apologize to you, Eggsy. I have constantly pushed Christmas in your face, and I know it makes you unhappy. I did not take the time to find out the reason for your unhappiness…Arthur had to set me straight.”

“Ain’t you pushing Christmas in my face, bruv. The entire world does that just fine without you. And it’s fine…should be over all that.”

Percival reaches out to hold Eggsy’s hand. “You experienced a very catastrophic upheaval in your life at Christmas time…there is no apologizing necessary. At any rate, I’ve been thinking about a way we could celebrate that did not focus on Christmas per se, but that could possibly be the beginning of our own traditions.”

Eggsy smiles softly and Percival just has to kiss him. “I like that idea.”

“I told you I’ve always liked wreaths, and over the last few days I’ve done some research into their origins. One of the stories has to do with the evergreen boughs being used to symbolize everlasting life in Jesus Christ, and the circular shape representing a God without beginning or end. That is all well and good, but it is not how I wish us to think of it.” Percival swallows hard. Emotional speeches are not his forte. “I like to think of the circle of the wreath as the shape of my feelings for you. I’m not sure when they started…when I first met you I thought you were ill-suited for the Table, and ill-equipped to handle the life of an agent.”

“Gee, babe, thanks,” Eggsy says.

“And then I got to know you, and I learned to respect you. I started to see you for the wonderful person you really are, and then I realized I was seeking out your company. Before I knew it I was quite infatuated…and then we ended up having dinner together and the rest is history. I don’t know when my heart became yours, and I don’t care. I just know that I want it to stay this way for as long as we have left on this planet.”

“Percy,” Eggsy whispers, wiping at his eyes. 

“Eggsy, I…” 

Eggsy gets himself up and wriggles his way onto Percival’s lap. “Love that, babe. And love you. So much. I think this might be the best Christmas ever…and definitely a tradition I want to repeat every year. With you. As long as we have left on this planet.”

“Happy Christmas, Eggsy.” Percival gives him a tender kiss.

“Happy Christmas, Percival.”


End file.
